A Return to Hogwarts
by SnApe's Wifey
Summary: The 3rd in the series: Harry's kids are at Hogwarts with him as a teacher. His son Jimmy is betrayed by his brother and ends up breaking his fathers one rule, dating Latoya Doewell. The Potter family is ripped apart by secrets. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary**

Harry returns to Hogwarts, but this time he is the bad teacher. However his children also attend Hogwarts now and they are facing dramas of their own. His son Jimmy is a romantic, sweet and hurt teenage boy who, after being betrayed by his twin brother, breaks the one rule his father has always had; stay away from Latoya Doewell, Bevan and Cho's daughter.

When Jimmy is unable to hide his relationship with the woman he loves, the family is pushed to breaking point with Harry's secrets being revealed to his wife and his friends.

The gang returns to Hogwarts in the form of their children who are up to just as much mischief as their parents used to get up to. The children of Hermione and Blaise, Ginny and Malfoy, Harry and Lucy, Parvati and Seamus, Cho and Bevan and of course Rayne Potter, Harry's oldest daughter whose mother caused Harry so much pain.

The third story in the Harry/Sasha series, that begun with Suspicions and The sickness, shows a lighter and more romantic story with a Romeo and Juliet theme. Unlike it predecessors it is not a thriller, it is a Drama with Romance and infidelity.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own anything Harry Potter related

**Chapter 1 - My Past**

When I think of my past, it's not very exciting. I've never done anything important, I've never done anything that got people talking or remembering me. One of the most memorable interactions between me and my father was when Sirius and I were about to begin school at Hogwarts. He said to us "There is a girl that will be going to Hogwarts this year as well, you are to stay away from her. You can never talk to her, be friends with her or even look at her", he said. I found it odd but I obeyed. Her name was Latoya. The only reason most people know who I am is because of my father. I'm not complaining that my father was a hero and he saved the wizarding world seven or eight times from dark wizards, I just wish I was known for reasons of my own. The most significant events in my life so far have been going out with Candy and my dad coming to teach at school. He got the defence against the dark arts class. Who better than the guy who doesn't have one memory that doesn't involve the dark arts some how. Mum was sad when he had to be away from her for long periods of time, but I think dad needed a chance to get back into a good job. Plus he gets to see us all the time and coach his Quidditch team. I'm guessing you know who I am. Yes Harry Potters eldest son (my brother thinks he's the oldest but I don't care what he says, I was born 3 minutes before him and I sticking with that) and my name is James Potter, the second I guess. No one calls me James though; I'm Jimmy to everyone, even my old pops. I was my father's second child, well second equal as I have a twin brother, Sirius. Yep you guessed it; both I and my brother are named after our grandfather and great-godfather, respectively. We are quite different. I am the quiet one, that's if either of us was actually quiet it would be me. I like to think of myself as the strong silent type, my girlfriend wouldn't agree but that doesn't matter. Sirius is the louder of us, he gets pretty rowdy at parties and he sleeps around. Typical teenage our dad says but I think I'm pretty typical too, doesn't mean I sleep around. Everyone says that Sirius is the more fun out of us two, but again it doesn't bother me, I can have fun when I want to. My mother always said to me I was the more romantic one, the one that will make one girl very happy one day. Regardless I'm good looking, no matter what my brother says. I did get dad's messy black hair but luckily for all us kids, none of us got his requirement for glasses... that would not have been cool. Sirius is a little shorter than me, but he's pretty bulky. I call him fat but he says it's all muscle. Probably is but I like to torment him, he does it to me.

I'm the stick of the family. I definitely take after dad in that respect as well, while even my little sister, Natalie, has a little more meat on her bones. I wouldn't dare call her fat, my life would be over. She's a very capable witch and she's like my brother, fit and strong and into Quidditch. That's where I fail with my dad, I don't play. We all have dark hair and we all look a little alike, except Rayne.

Rayne is dad's oldest. She's only our half sister and she's never known her mum. I feel quite sorry for her, but she's just like my other sister to me. My mum loves her and she's a pretty cool big sister. No one believes she's my sister. She has long blonde hair, green eyes and a penetrating stare that always lets me know when she's mad at me. She left home a while ago after finishing school. She explored the world and came back last year where McGonagall offered her the Divinations teaching role. Thank god I don't take that, I don't think I could bare having my sister as a teacher.

When she came back from travelling, she came to dinner when dad had invited Teddy over for dinner. Teddy is dad's god-son who spends a lot of time with us because his parents died long before I was born. Anyway, they had gone to school together and they got talking. They stayed up all night and a few days later, Rayne was going on dates with him! Funny how things work out like that aye?

My girlfriends name is Candy. Ooh sweet like Candy. It's short for Candice, which I also like. She's amazing, she's fit, she's attractive, she's fun and always smiling and best of all, she loves me. I think the world of her, even though she plays Quidditch with the rest of my family. We've been together nearly 8 months and I've loved every minute I've spent with her. Mum thinks it's just lust but I can tell she's for me. Her dad and my dad are best friends, so we've known each other for ever. Me, Candy, Sirius and her cousin Shannon always hung out together when we were little and the olds got together. She was the first girl I kissed when I was 13. I knew we were destined to be together then but it took a while to happen. She has a little brother called Jayson who is only a year younger than us who used to follow us around until we started Hogwarts, then he got his own friends and started doing this own things. As for Shannon, his father was in Slytherin and of course he went into that house, but we spend some time together. He is a very swarve kind of guy. Girls love him, and he loves that. He and Sirius are similar in that respect. They go on the prowl together, even though they both have girlfriends. His mum used to date our dad which is freaky. The story goes that dad and Ginny dated before the big "war" as they call it. Then dad became a player (this is mum's rendition) and Ginny didn't want him anymore so they spilt up. The funniest part is that dad tried to win her back and she told him to get stuffed. The fact that she was seriously in love with Shannon's dad made it hard for her. But she made the right decision, its better the way it turned out.

Shannon has three little sisters. He doesn't have much time for any of them though. The one just younger than him is a mean slut. Sirius has been there and probably half the school's population of males over 15. Courtney's her name and she is fiercely a disgusting chick. I feel sorry for the guy she's with, Will. He's a nice guy but he's easily swayed. His mum is like the smartest witch to ever go to Hogwarts (dad reckons she helped him out so much during school. She was also very moralistic, which made it such a surprise when she married her husband Blaise. He was a Slytherin and she hated them). The second sister in Shannon's family is Caitlin. She's in Griffindor like her big sister but she is so much nicer than her sister, she's dating a guy called Ralph who's pretty cool.

There are times when our families all get together and have a celebration of sorts. The next one will be very soon, my 17th birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own anything Harry Potter related

**Chapter Two - 17th Birthday **

"Happy Bday" Natalie called walking past Jimmy's bedroom, tossing a small present at him without pausing. Jimmy grasped it and turned it over in his hands before tossing it aside to open later. He was still in bed, and had been laying, looking up at the roof, excited to see his Girlfriend Candy that day. He didn't really care that it was his birthday, he just wanted to see her. It had been a week since he had gone to her house and stayed the night in secret. Her father, Ron, was a very protective father. He knew they were dating but Jimmy wasn't allowed to stay and she wasn't allowed to stay at his place either.

"Get up, tosser", Sirius was now in his doorway. He swore he closed it before he went to bed, but for some reason it was now open for the world to poke their nose in.

"Why?"

"Cause, I want to go get my apparition test done", Sirius was fidgety at the best of times but now he was bouncing on the spot.

"And why do I have to get up?"

Sirius frowned, "Mum doesn't want to take us separate. She said we should do it together".

"Aw fine", Jimmy pulled the blankets off himself, he was confident he would pass, but he hated early mornings, "When are we leaving?"

"Now".

"Aw fuck, why didn't you wake me up earlier".

Sirius shrugged, "Forgot. But oi, I got an owl from Demi this morning. She's coming this afternoon".

"What about Melanie?"

"What about her?"

"She's your girlfriend!" Jimmy exclaimed. He sometimes couldn't understand his brothers need to be rooting as many girls as possible.

"And?"

Jimmy shook his head, "Your unbelievable".

"Your pussy whipped", Sirius replied.

"Yeah well Candy says she doesn't even li-" Jimmy stopped, Sirius had left. He got up and went to the door to close it so he could get changed. 10 minutes later he was jumping down the stairs to the kitchen. He knew his mother would be in there cooking him breakfast. She was good like that.

"Hey mum", Jimmy said taking a seat at the table, waiting for his food.

"Hi baby", she walked over and dished him some eggs, "Eat fast, your brother wants to get going".

"He just woke me up".

Lucy Potter sighed, "I can't believe you two aren't very close".

Through a mouthful of eggs Jimmy replied, "That's not my fault", he swallowed, "I try to hang with him but he only wants to play quiditch and hook up with different girls all the time".

"That what real men do", came Sirius's voice, "Not study and worry about how they look all the time".

"Yes because caring how you look isn't important", Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Nah, not when your so naturally attractive like me", Sirius laughed.

"You wish buddy".

"Both of you, cut it out. Your both handsome", their mother growled.

Harry wasn't up yet, he woke early when he was at school but on his holidays he sleep until midday whenever he could. His wife Lucy was not bothered by this, she was just glad to have her husband home for the holidays. She had become quite lonely at home now that her children were at school most of the year, so when they were home she would spend as much time as possible with them. When they weren't around she spent a lot of time with Parvati, who was similar to her in that her kids were away at school but also her latest husband run his own business and worked most of the time so she was alone too. The two women had become quite the drinkers during the semesters.

"Aw Lucy, the place looks lovely!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Thank you",

"Harry must have the money rolling in now?"

"He's doing well at school", Lucy replied, "They offered him head of Griffindor house this year".

"Did he take it?"

Lucy nodded excitedly.

"That's great, Defense against the Dark arts teacher and Head of Griffindor".

"I Know!"

The two Friends chatted merrily for a while before Lucy asked, Did you not bring Demi? The boys will be disappointed".

"Aw no, but she is coming with Candy. Shes been at her house for the last couple of days".

"Ah, I see".

"Yeah, they're good girls", she stood silently for a moment then smiled, breaking out of her trance, "Anyway, what do you need help with. I doubt these young boys want someone like me hanging around outside with them on their 17th".

"Well they don't want me around either, so don't feel bad".

"They all get like that when their that age, I remember I was".

"Well, you were terrible. You know I still remember that party that Slytherin had where you and your sister were the reason Draco and his girlfriend spilt up".

Parvati burst into embarrassed giggles, "That's right! I cant believe we did that, we must have been so drunk!"

"Yeah you were".

Parvati considered the event, "You know, I couldn't tell you that girls name anymore. We probably really hurt her but we didn't seem to care".

Well, like you said, that's what teenagers are like".

"Yeah, I remember when Lav-", Parvati gasped, "I heard from Lavender".

"You did?!" Lucy exclaimed, "Where is she?"

"Well, shes been all over the place, but she's settled in Ireland. Shes got a couple of younger kids, and shes married".

"Aw, Harry will be glad to hear that, he always felt bad for how he treated her".

"Well he should, I lost contact with her for nearly eighteen years because of him", Parvati felt a surge of anger, but calmed herself, "But he treating you well so I happy with that".

"Yes, eighteen years and not one damaging fight, we're doing well".

"Yes, better than I could say for me and Seamus. Useless bastard couldn't even provide for his children I had to find another man to do it".

"Well your definition of 'provide for' is much different that others", Lucy tried to hide her giggle.

Parvati pursed her lips but her eyes were smiling, "I cant help it if i want my children to have the best".

"And Fred provides?"

"Fred provides plenty", Lucy's friend replied.

"Well, that's good".

"It was easy as", Sirius was leaning back on his chair lazily in the late afternoon sun, a bottle alcoholic in his hand, "I didn't think sookie over here would get his though".

"Sirius, do you even realise you are talking out your ass?"Jimmy was sitting next to him, in a similar lazy fashion, a bottle in his hand as well.

"You'd know you gay cunt, your always looking at it". Sirius smiled big and cheekily.

Jimmy actually laughed at that one.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are 17 already", Ralph was sitting opposite them outside in the backyard. The plan was that they boys could do what ever they wanted but the family friends were coming like they do for every celebration, "Demi said it was quite hard to pass her apparition test".

"Well she didn't learn from the pro", Sirius joked.  
"Give it a rest. Sirius", said Jimmy.

"Yeah, Sirius", came a seductive voice behind the guys, "Your always talking".

The twins looked over their shoulders and saw two beautiful girls standing behind them.

"Candy", Jimmy said standing up and rushing to his girlfriend, kissing her roughly.

"Hey", Demi said to Sirius in the same seductive voice.

"Hi Demi", he stood up slowly, watching her intently.

"Happy birthday", she held out a gift that he took, then she leaned in for a hug, which Sirius reciprocated.

When they broke apart, Sirius said, "I was just being a dick".

"Yeah, I know", she looked at her friend who was still attached to Jimmy's face, "Cut it out you two".

Jimmy raised his middle finger to his brother and friend.

"Anyway, come sit down, drink?" Sirius offered her his seat, which she accepted. Taking Jimmy's in replacement.

"Hows your holiday been?" he asked eagerly.

"Fine", she grinned, "I went and saw your girlfriend a few weeks ago. You hadn't been to visit". she teased.

"Been busy, aye. Dad's been getting me and Nat training heaps so haven't had much time for anything else, unlike someone", he indicated to his brother with his head. the pair had slowly started moving towards the house, still kissing.

"Hey!", a loud, authority voice sounded, "Where are you two going?" It was Ron.

The couple broke apart, "No where dad, relax!" Candy whined, grabbing Jimmy's hand and walking back to the chairs that had been arranged in the garden for the drinking teens.

Jimmy now had to sit on a more uncomfortable chair but he did not mind, he just pulled Candy down onto his lap and he was content to have her there.

"Candy, your here?! I didn't realise", Sirius said sarcastically.

Candy frowned, "Tosser", she said.

"Your know you love me, I mean who doesn't", he replied, making fish-lips at her.

"Eww, no", Candy looked away repulsed.

"Piss off Sirius", Jimmy said, "Whens your girlfriend getting here anyway?"

That wiped away Sirius's smile, "I don't know. She coming with Tommy and Rich and all of them", he answered glumly.

"Man, is Tommy really coming?" Demi said, obviously not impressed.

"Why? Do you not like him?" Sirius asked.

Demi looked at Candy who then spoke, "Well, Demi isn't interested and he wont let up".

Sirius raised an eyebrow, so Demi spoke, "Tom thinks that just because we are the only two in the house who are single we should get together. So not going there. Ever".

Sirius laughed at his friends stupidity, "Poor Tom".

"He's not even hot, Like I'd never go there", Demi said.

Sirius loved how she glistened in the light. Sure it was because of all her jewellery but he still liked it. She always looked so good. She was tall, she had long black hair, she wore designer clothes and heels. She was his idea of a muggle model, he could imagine how amazing it was to kiss her, to hold her, to root her.

"Hey Sirius, stop drooling", Candy joked, and Sirius woke up from his fantasy.

"I wasn't", Sirius replied quickly.

"Right", Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Both of you shut up", Sirius stood up from his chair and with an evil grin he through his drink at his brother and Candy, covering the latter in alcohol.

"Sirius!" she screamed, flying from Jimmy's lap into full pursuit of him, "Come here!"

"Come get me, Candy cane", Sirius taunted, easily remaining out of her grasp.

Very quickly Candy stopped and stared at him evilly, brown liquid visibily staining her shirt and ruining her hair style.

"Awww, I'm sorry", Sirius said in a baby voice getting close to her, waiting for her to launch at him again.

"I hate you", she said angrily. They were a distance away from the rest of the group. No one was able to hear them.

"You want me", Sirius replied.

"Fuck you".

"I know you want to", he teased.

Candy went red and her voice got higher "You wish", she turned to leave as Sirius added, "You know I do". He then poked his tounge out ran back to Jimmy and the rest,

"Can you not torment her?" Jimmy said agressively, though he had not gotten from his chair.

"But it's so easy". Sirius sat back down and looked at Demi, "Want a drink?"

Demi nodded, "Yes, but stop being an ass to her".

Sirius pulled a puppy dog face then said, "Fine".

Demi giggled and wacked his arm gently, "You dick".

"How are you two meant to play on the same team next year if your always fighting?" Jimmy asked, allowing Candy to resume her seat. This summer the two off them had been arguing more than ever. They normally ignored each other but it seemed that this summer they had been interacting more but it had had a negative effect on the group.

"We'll work it out aye?" Sirius's smile was sexy as he sat bac k in his chair.

Candy looked away from him but found herself glancing at him, throwing him dirty looks.

A hour later the group had increase in size. Jimmy's best friend, Thomas, had showed up alone as usual. He was the dirty one in the group of Griffindors. He had brown hair and he was mildly attractive but his personality was what kept him single. He would tell girls disgusting things, thinking it would impress them such as his previous sex experiences. He was mildier than Sirius when it came to partying and life in general but he was always turned down by girls. He was Jimmy's best friend mainly because the other guys in the house, Richie and Michael were always preooccupied with thier girlfriends and did not study hard or do anything other than be with their girlfriends. Thomas clung to Jimmy as a lifeline to the "popular" crowd and Jimmy didnt mind this as Thomas was not all "on" like Sirius and Shannon, who he also hung out with. He could talk to Thomas and he wasnt always self-obsessed. The popular crowd had always consisted of Griffindor and Slytherin students (occasionally some Ravenclaws but never Hufflepuff). The main guys that were in this group were Jimmy, Sirius and Shannon. Shannon was a highly desired guy in Hogwarts but he never had girlfriends. Never. He believed that he had his adult life to be locked up in prison, as he referred to it. Like his father, Draco Malfoy, he was good looking with Blonde hair and attitude, His hair was longer than his fathers ever was and it was never neat. His hair was always messy but it worked for him, He was taller than Sirius and he always acted likethe big brother to both the twins, looking out forthier sex life and making sure they were alway liquored up at parties. He completely disapproved of his friend dating Candy even if she was his cousin. He never minded Melanie because she didnt 'take Sirius away from him' like Candy did. There were two other Slytherin guys that were part of the popular group, Malcolm and Brent. All the popular guys played quiditch except for Jimmy.

Candy was part of the popular girls. She was a very desired girl and she knew it. She flaunted herself behind Jimmy's back. She had beautiful long, curly brown hair and a beautiful face. She was very slim but had smaller breast and was quite short. Demi was also part of this group but she was not like Candy. She avoided attention and hung out tis this group because other girls had not accepted her. She was very beautiful and people at Hogwarts were heavy believers in Stereotypical groups. In Slytherin there were Janie, Harnelle and Mia. These girls did not hang out with the Griffindor's much, only at parties. Janie occasionally did because she followed Shannon arond like a sick puppy. She was in love with him but had no hope in ever getting him to date her and she knew it. She was the tomboy of the group who mainly talked to the guys. She played quiditch for the Slytherin team along with Harnelle, Shannon, Brent and Malcolm.

Shannon had came over not long after his parents, Draco and Ginny. He never went anywhere with them now that he was 17. As usual, his sidekick Malcolm had come with him.

"My dick licking brothers!" his usual insulting greetings were now so common they did not phase anyone.

"Hey, Shan", Sirius replied, standing up to give his mate a manly hug.

"Finally 17 huh?" Shannon gently punched jimmy's arm, making Candy frown.

"Yeah, bro", replied Jimmy, an hour of sun and multiple beers had made him lazy with his words, "Sit."

Shannon put his hand to his head in an offical fashion, "Yes, sir". Lifting his arm to salute Jimmy. He sat down with a sigh, "So are we going to get fucked up or what?"

Sirius and Malcolm laughed and nodded in agreement as Shannon grabbed a beer from the bucket of ice that sat in front of them.

Natalie avoided spending time with her brothers at all costs, but their 17th birthday promised to be funny, considering they were now allowed to drink at home.

Natalie enjoyed watching them make fools of themselves, that's why she went to most parties at school,

"Hey", a voice started Natalie and she turned. She had not expected anyone to be in the backroom of the kitchen where the boys were keeping the alcohol. She had been sent on a drinks run for them, she didn't mind.

"Shannon", she said with a start, "You gave me a fright", she whacked him on the arm.

He laughed, "Sorry". He stared at her intently, a big smile on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked. She noticed how close he was standing, how his hand began to move towards her arm. He began to gently stoke her skin.

"You", he replied. Shannon was never timid with his advances.

Natalie went red and began wishing she had let Candy get the drinks when she offered.

Shannon moved closer and put on hand to her face, pulling it up to his. Without her permission he kissed her gently. His other hand sliding up her waist to her breasts. Natalie felt a shock of excitement run through her,

"Shannon", Natalie said, pulling away from his kiss.

"Want me to stop?" he asked, "You've been smiling at me for months, Natalie".

"That was friendly", she replied, wanting him to stop but wishing he wouldn't listen to her.

He kissed her gently on her lips then pulled away, "Alright, then", he said with a smile, "I thought it was more".

Natalie stared at him, wanting him to come closer but know he couldn't. She couldn't do that to Alex, her boyfriend.


End file.
